What Now?
by dragonrider216
Summary: what is harry to do when his lover is killed in the final battle by a twist of horrible fate? what else go back in time! Timetravel/ hp/tr hp/lv just read please!
1. Chapter 1

Prefece

Do not own!

(thoughts)

'snake langwage' 

"talking"

What Now?

I felt pain wretch my heart, was he really gone? What was I to do? Were was I to go? I miss him so, his hands, his soft brown hair and even his red eyes. As I looked out the window of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I watch my friends and colleges celebrate the death of my lover. 

He did not tell me this would happen this was not part of the plan. I am so sorry that I threw the curse and his backfired, it was killing me. But I had one plan left. I would go back in time. I would find him and he would be mine! But what if he didn't like me then what if he thought I was disgusting? Would he throw me away like trash? What now?

Author's note: I know it is short but will be longer in later chapters. I promise! Love you all. Be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As I walked into the forbidden section of the library, I looked around from underneath my invisibility cloak. Good no one in sight. I slowly walked to the shelf that held the book I wanted, careful to make sure no noise came from me, or the book, I walked all the way to Gryffindor common room. It was dead silent seeing that most people had gone home after….what happened. I flipped the book open to the page that I needed, _**Rituals, **_was wrote in big letters across the top of the page. Perfect.

As I looked for the right ritual I could not help but think of my Thomas. He was not perfect, no definetley not, but he was mine and I loved him and knew he loved me. But he was gone. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought. (no Harry don't think about that you will see him again.) At that thought I smiled, I would see him again and no one would stop me not even if Dumbledore were alive today.

I practically jumped for joy when I found the page I was looking for.

_**Time Travel**_

_**Time travel is a very difficult ritual, but it can be as easy to some as reading this book. First perform these three steps.**_

_**Find a secluded area**_

_**Draw these markings on the floor around you.(picture) 3. Make a marking on your skin of the direct place and timeline you would like to go to.**_

Seemed simple anufe I thought. Okay first thing first go to the room of requirements. Walking out the common room I tip-toed all the way there but I knew that Mrs. Norris could sneak up at anytime so I had to be quick. As I came to the spot I walked back and forth three times thinking that I need a secluded and quiet space. I opened my green eyes and smirked, a large door stood tall and proud in front of me.

I walked slowly through the door to a empty room with a plain floor. (well I was thinking something more complicated but okay.) As I sat in the middle of the floor I looked back at the page I needed okay so I needed to draw the markings like on the page on the floor like they were on the page.

I glanced up from the page and was shocked to see the markings already on the floor. (I love this room.) I chuckled and then I drew the marking of the date I wanted to go to. Now what I thought, but suddenly the floor begin to glow as did my arm and I found out why this was hard for some people. It hurt. Horribly, as I fought to stay awake a white light grew around me and I smiled it was complete.

Authors Note: I am so srry this took so long my computer crashed. And this is still not perfect. But right before I posted this I read the reviews and I just had to say thank you. I love you all.

Dragon rider


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and looked around to see where I was. It looked to the front doors of Hogwarts. I thought that maybe the ritual had not worked but then I saw that there was no destruction from the battlefield, there was no dead bodies, and mourning people. This was where my lover was alive this is where I belong. I then heard a voice above me, "And who might you be?" I looked up to see who I thought to be, wait was that Dumbledore?

"I…um I'm um well I'm," then it hit me," I'm Damien sir."

He looked at me criticality and said, "Damien I don't believe I know a Damien, are you new?"

"Yes." I answered quickly. "I'm from America and I am so sorry, but my former instructors don't seem to have given me any paperwork I am dreadfully sorry." I lied through my teeth I hope he bought it I could not afford for him not to I had came this far and had went through this much pain, I was staying.

"Well that's fine my boy ill just talk to the headmaster." Dumbledore responded in a almost confused way. I guess if he did not know everything he expected to learn it. Now don't get me wrong I don't hate Dumbledore like Thomas did, but sometimes he could just be a little to much. Before he could leave I asked quickly, "Thank you and do you happen to know the date?"

Albus looked up and answered, " Of course, it's lets see October 23."

"Well yes I know this sounds strange but what is the year?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at me as though I were crazy and answered, "1942; my boy are you all right?"

I looked up and answered yes, but could I started thinking Tom was only 16 at this time. "Now" Albus said, " lets see what is your last name?" I looked up not sure what to say. I could not tell him Potter for fear he might find out, so I said in an sad voice, " I'm an orphan."

Albus looked horrified and said, " I am so sorry young Damien, would you like for me to get one of our students here to show you around while I talk to the headmaster?"

I shook my head yes fully aware that he was only doing this for me because he was felling sorry for me, though I would take it if it let me see my Tom again. I still had a nervous felling that Tom might not want me here, but I would do anything to win him over. Tom was my everything and ill be dammed if Albus Dumbledore will take him away from me. I'm Harry Potter I always win.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I watched as Albus Dumbledore asked a professor (Slughorn) to borrow a student from class. As the student stepped out I looked to see who he was. The boy had red hair and brown eyes he was wearing thin glasses and looked to have a good deal of lean museal on his arms. Albus looked over with a smile, "Damien this is John Weasley, John this is Damien." I thought my mouth would drop open, this was Ron's grandfather! I watched as he nodded his head lightly and turned to Dumbledore for an explanation. "I would like you to show Damien around the school, he should be in lets see Damien how old are you?" Albus asked me as he tried to also talk to John

"Um…..I'm 16" I answered.

"Well then you will be in 6th year then. Please show him around John while I talk to the headmaster." Was the simple reply that John and I received. " I will hope you get along." And then Albus Dumbledore left as soon as he came.

As John turned to me he said in a deep calm voice, " Ok well lets see do your schedule? Well duh I guess not well any way lets go." He seemed to be confusing himself, and me.

"So here is professor Slughorn, Professor Jollens….." and on and on we went going up and down corridors till finally we stopped. " Well here is the headmasters office I guess ill take you in so the professors can talk to 'yah. Oh the password is relish." And with that he left. Not much of a talker I suppose. I turned to the door with a sigh and repeated the password as I walked up the spiral staircase I opened the door to revile the headmaster and Dumbledore.

The meeting was pretty quick they gave me my schedule and told me to stay in with the head boy until further notice. As I walked to the head boys room I noticed that everything was done is slytheryn colors. I walked in a circle and suddenly I heard a angry voice say, "Who are you and what the hell do you think your doing in my rooms?"

I turned and in shock my voice was suddenly lost it was my Tom! Oh I felt my heart swell with love but I did not dare make a move, he might not find me attractive or even like me here. The thought alone killed me but I slowly answered him, " The headmaster told me to stay with you for a while since I am new."

He growled annoyed, "Fine but don't touch my stuff and your sleeping on the couch. Who the hell are you anyway?"

I slowly answered him staring at his beautiful face and blue eyes, " Damien. And you?" even though I already knew.

" Tom Riddle, do you have a last name Damien?" He seemed less angry now, good.

" Um….. I'm an orphan." I answered trying to act sad.

He looked at me and said, " Me to me to. Well I have things to do remember don't touch my stuff!" And with that he left all the while me staring at he wonderful behind.

Authors note: thank you for all that reviewed and thank you for pointing out my little mistake thanks every one that reviewed

Jj

Torn into pieces

Seirel

I love trunks 1

Skai Evans

Uzumaki Misaki

YaoiRules92

The dark lady Voldemort 666

LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR REVIEWS ( IF I DID NOT GET UR NAME I WILL NEXT TIME) KISSES

Dragon Rider


	5. What Should I put Next?

Ok guys I am almost done with fith chapter of WHAT NOW?

Though I do have a new question…..

I want to start a new harry potter slash fan fiction so what do you guys think would be a good slash? Send me messages or comment on my story now ok? And ill get updated soon! Here are your choices for slashes…

HP/DM

HP/LM

HP/SS

HP/SB

HP/RL

RL/SB

RL/SS

FENRIR GREYBACK/HP

OC/HP

RW/DM

RW/HG

LM/SS

SIRIUS'S BROTHER (WHOS NAME I CAN NOT SPELL!) AND HARRY POTTER

AND LEAVE REQUESTS FOR ALL OF THEM THANK U

Love you all

Dragon Rider


	6. chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_I sat waiting for Tom patiently until I heard the portrait swing open, and the stop of shoes against the smooth wood floor. "You didn't touch my stuff did you?" Was what I heard his, oh so sensual voice say. _

"_No no." Was all I could choke out I wanted him so bad it hurt! I new I had to be careful though, he wouldn't know who I was, and I wouldn't let him for the time being. I'll let him fall in love with Damien, then Harry. I need him to accept me, I need him to love me. I need him period._

_It hurt to think he would not love me anymore, but I would woo him in everyway I could, even if just sexually. Not that I would complain if he requested. No Harry head out of the gutter! Then he walked around the corner with such beauty that not even I could handle. If this keep up I would jump him right now, but first I have to seduce him._

_I walked over and let my arm gentley slid against his, I felt him tense and then shiver. "Well I must be going people to see things to do you understand." But as soon as the words left my mouth I felt his presence behind me._

"_Do I know you, I mean have I ever meet you before?" He asked suspiciously. Although all I did was shake my head innocently. And was about to leave when I couldn't help myself I gave him a light kiss to his sweet soft mouth and ran like a dementor was on my ass. I ran until my lungs gave out and took a deep breath. Oh no what had I done?_

_I thought I was going to cry now he was going to kill me! He would hate me, my one and only love, my soul mate. Then I felt my world collapse and I felt my eyes water, why was I crying? He might just think I'm weird, yea maybe, but still! I slowly walked back to the head boy's room my heart pound against my chest and felt my breath stick in my throat._

_I slowly repeated the password and I walked inside, I turned left and looked around for Tom. He was staring at the door and he looking right at me and said, "Why did you kiss me?" With pure confusion in his bedroom blue eyes._

" _I….sorry." was my quite answer as my face light up like a match. _

_He growled and practically snarled, " Get over here!" I slowly walked over only to be grabbed and pulled against a broad chest. " Let's see how sorry you really are." He said and suddenly my mouth was taken in a, oh so wonderful kiss and my world suddenly stopped at that one point. Oh this was much better then I expected._


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Pain

SPECIAL!

Tom's thoughts!

The day had started the same as normal, some idiot almost started a whole seventh year fight, a first year got beat up, and well I had to listen to Dumbledore bitch to me and nag me. Same o'll thing as usual. I walked back to the head boy rooms feeling tired and ill. As I came to the door, repeated the password, and entered I saw boy in front of my couch. A very good looking one at that, he had black hair that curled just at his shoulders, the most wonderful green eyes he had ever seen, and a small tiny body; perfection. Yet that did not give him the right to be in MY rooms, in MY space, and be another nuisance to MY day. "Who the hell are you?" I said, louder than I wanted but I had no nerves left.

Then I noticed him staring at me he was making me madder than ever. But I had such a pull to him, it was all so strange. I don't even remember are conversation, I just left and went to do some thing and the next thing I knew he came up to me brushing our arms and his lips came onto mine; again perfection. Suddenly he bolted and I got mad. He was trying to make me embarrassed, all the trash at this school hated me they wanted me to be scared and embarrassed but I wasn't. They had sent some teenager to over power me with a kiss, a oh so delicious one; wait what?

That little dick was going to brake before I was, I would make sure. Then I heard the door open and saw um what was it….Damien walk in. He stopped and looked at me with those eyes that made me want to well I better not say. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked

"I….sorry." was the only answer I got. That hit my button he was going to lye to me Thomas Marvolo Riddle? I don't think so. "Get over here" I barked. He shuffled over and I said forcefully, " let's see how sorry you are and crashed our lips together.

Then my plan backfired. I realized how hot he was how sweet his little body was and how hot it would look under me and then my realization slipped.

He was in for it now.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My head was swimming, Tom was- was kissing me! I didn't understand, but I didn't care, I just want Tom. Suddenly those oh so soft lips ripped away and with a confused angry voice my Tom said, " Wait you wanted that?"

"Maybe…." I stuttered.

He starred at me and then began to pace. I quickly began to worry about what was going on. Then I remembered what Tom well my Tom from my time had told me about his childhood. "I was always tricked and hurt, even at Hogwarts. I was mean and distant only because I was scared, scared to trust, to love, and to admit that I was gay. But you changed me Harry."

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door slam shut to the room, obviously the bedroom. I knew that he just needed to steam. I bet he though I was trying to hurt him, if he only knew the truth.

I was waken by a shaking on my shoulder, I looked up to see Tom above me. "I want to know why you didn't resist, I want to know who the hell you are." I just stood there not sure what to say, could I tell him? No it was to soon I had to wait but what would I say?

"Well," I finally was able to choke out. "Isn't it obvious? I'm gay and your well very handsome I just could not help myself. I am sorry? Did you want me to resist?" I finished in a surprisingly calm and steady voice.

"N-yes of course I mean I don't like well men like that, I don't really think about any one like that." He said.

"Really?" I challenged, " Are you sure?"

"Fuck you Damien!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

Wait he kisses me, then threatens me, then he just storms out? No I don't think so. I followed him and then I relized where we were going and in what derection. The Chamber Of Secrets. Oh Tom no. I felt my breath leave me in gasps this couldn't happen I mean maybe he was not going to kill Myrtle but still he knew about the chamber, which meant he knew how.

I had to do something. "Tom! Don't go in the Chamber!" Oh what the hell was that! Why did I say that no I am ruining everything. He oh now he was going to find out.

"What?" He turned on me in a ere voice. "How the hell do you know about the chamber?"

"I have to tell you something Tom, something that will change everything." I said with tears threating to fall, " Let's go back to the rooms this will take a while."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As we walked down the hallway I felt the cold ice of dread elope my heart. What would happen when I told him terrified me to no extent. When we walked in the room Tom still kept quiet, fine I was the one that was going to talk the most. I slowly took a breath and got ready to let the word vomit explode.

"You can not repeat anything I tell you and you must- please Tom you must try to understand. Alright?" I said felling nerves lick my insides.

"Fine just tell me what the hell is going on." He demanded, ah Tom I wish it were that easy.

"I'm from the future." I looked him strait in the eye. There was no turning back now.

"W-What?" It was the first time I had ever seen him this shook up up in this time or my own.

"I am not Damien I am Harry and I know you in the future Tom. Please don't talk, just let me finish." I knew he would comment but we had to get through this.

So I dove into my story of how that we had in some sick twist of fate had fallen in love. About how he killed my family and loved ones and yet my heart beat only for him, how we were lovers and how he made my body shiver ever since our first night together. That was the best night of my life.

***FLASHBACK***

_Sweat slicked bodies rolled together as the night drew to dawn. The pain was still there but it slowly slipped into pleasure as Tom rapidity thrust into his supposed worst enemy. Nether could believe this was happening, but yet nether had felt so complete. Never did Harry feel such wonder._

_Tom for his part was still confused about why he was doing this, yet he knew after this he would never be able to kill the boy. _

"_Tom I need more." Harry's voice broke through Tom's sweaty haze. _

_He grabbed the teen's dripping young manhood that though not quite as big as his own stood proud, long, and thick. Harry let out a long moan oh this would be a night that he knew he could never and would never forget._

***END FLASHBACK***

He shook his head and turned back to the current Thomas Marvolo Riddle, needing the man he loved the most to understand that he still needed him. 

Tom for his part was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't love this boy he couldn't believe this. The boy was gourgeous yes, perfect for sex but yet he still didn't understand this was a lot to take. And just when he was about to tell off the boy he saw the teary eyes look back his own and he felt a queer felling pull at his heart strings. Guilt.

He was not one for it, he had always felt himself above such feelings yet this boy seemed to have a strange power over him.

"How am I supposed to just believe that you are the love of my life and that your from the future? I can't understand how you could think that would work." He said trying to regain control. Yet knowing his voice quivered.

"Well what other choice do I have? I gave up everything to be here with you and yet it still not enough. How do you know you couldn't love me how?"

" I just couldn't." Tom answered

Harry without a single word strode over and kissed Tom letting his love seep through the kiss. He was pushed away and he saw Tom starring at him in shock. He had never seen such beauty. 

"Why is this so hard to except?" Harry pleaded.

"You just walk in here and think that I will immediately love you? I no nothing about you and yet you tell me that you're the only one that I will ever love and blah blah blah. Look I just need time to think this over. Your lucky I havent kicked your ass for this nonsense." Tom answered.

"Well can we at least try to be - friends?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Fine!" Tom grunted and stomped into his room to think of this very strange day. And to dream of those green eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

What Now?  
Chapter 9 (New Version)  
By: Dragonrider216 All rights belong to J.K Rowling

Tom's POV I couldn't stop thinking about "Damien" or Harry, those green eyes haunted me almost at every passing moment. I had not spoken to Harry in four days since he told me the truth. It had been hard to see the beauty that was Harry and not being able to touch him!  
He was sitting in potions with Harry a good five rows back when all of a sudden professor Slughorn exclamied they would be partners today.

"Well lets see" Slughorn said, "Carey and Mark, Tina and Divon, Damien and Tom..."

Slughorns voice faded out to Tom who was suddenly livid at the old coot. How dare he put him with the man that haunted his very dreams!  
Although the only thing he could do was gather ingredents for a common posion cure as "Damien" scurred over.

"Um, so what do you want me to do?" Harry said.

"Well," Tom begin, "You can start by sitting, and then make yourself usefull and chop these herbs." He said with a sneer.

Harry sit down without a word and begin to chop the herbs as instruced. Tom couldn't help but notice that Harry, unlike most people,  
seemed to be trying to get closer to him. Tom saw how his hands worked carfully to chop the herbs. Then he noticed that Harry was doing it all wrong.

"No look," Tom said with a sigh, "You chop even and don't rush or I can say you will mess it up."

As he talked he took Harry's hand in his and begin to chop the herbs as he explained. He was so close to the boy, and the tingles that erupted when he touched the others hand had him unerved. Harry's breathing was getting ragged, ever since they had kissed it was all Tom thought when he looked at Harry. Those soft, sweet lips...No Tom stop!

"There see now add it to the coldron." Tom finally manged.

This would be a long day.

Harry's POV Tom was so close that after he had told Harry what to do with the herbs it took Harry what seemed like forever to respond to the request. After dumping the contents into the coldron he watched as Tom finished the potion up easily. Suddenly Slughorn came over and inspected there work.

"Good job my boys, fifteen points to Slytherin!" Slughorn anounced happily.

Tom didn't so much as blink he just nodded his head at the professor. Soon the bell rung and Harry made a dash for the door. Once he was out of the class he sluped agianst the wall a few feet away. He didn't notice anyone until he felt someone look at him. He saw Tom coming at him. And suddenly Tom raised Harry's Head and kissed him like a man possesed.

"I don't know why I do that but, I want to talk to you in our room Harry. I want to ask some questions." And with that Tom was gone.

AUTHORS NOTE! : Well Sorry it took so long but here it is I didnt like the last way i put this but here it is!  



End file.
